Crimson
by silentAtagonist
Summary: When Naruto's and Kyuubi's soul begins to fuse Naruto under goes some rather dangerous changes. Now under construction! See chapter 7 for details
1. Moon Walk

Crimson (the Remake) BIG BONUS CHAPTER

Ok guys. I am so sorry. I did not mean to stop updating but things just became complicated. Not only that but I feel the story is in need of a makeover. SO for now I'm rewriting the story. In a much more pleasing format. Anyways thanks to those who have waited this is dedicated to you. . Also this story takes place right after Naruto & sakura's first failed attempt to get sasuke back.( I know that's so far back but don't worry I plan to catch up.. Some how ;;)

Moon walk

_PAIN. FEAR. HARSHNESS. _This is what raced through the head of the lone nin. As the figure walked on he had to hold back a scream of pain. It started from his stomach and began to spread. Falling against a tree the nin gasped.

_No. Please. Don't.' _A deep brassy chuckle sounded in his head.

'**We had an agreement.' **The nin curled up into a ball as the pain swirled around him.

He shook in pain as red flooded his eyes. His teeth sharpening. He did not want this. This was not what he asked for. Without warning he felt the feeling of falling. When he opened his eyes a great beast stood before him. Its wild red eyes were wide with amusement. He no longer felt pain. Yet in his dim little world he saw red bubbles pooling around. They dissolved parts of the wall and the smell of burning filled his nose.

"**Boy, you dare say this is not what you wanted." **The boy looked away.

"I asked for something but not.." A growl filled the air as the beast lunged. Yet the boy did not move.

"**Never call me a liar. I never tell lies." **A hissing rose in the air as the water began to boil.

The beast was angry. The boy ignored the feeling as he looked at the wall the bubbles was tearing down. The huge beast rose up once again as he looked at the wall.

"**What has been done has been done. This is a one way trip boy." **The boy stared some more.

"**Go look into it." **Before the boy could respond a hefty paw pushed him forward.

The bubbles scurried away. Before him stood a mirror. The boy could see himself. Behind him stood the great beast a smile upon its lips. The boy walked forward. The closer he walked the more the image wavered. Just as he was about to reach out and touch it a throbbing filled the room. The bubbles surged. He was engulfed. The boy felt cool air. He struggled to reach the room but the beast's great flames rose. As the pain engulfed him he swore he saw a red moon.

"Wake up!" The boy blinked as light engulfed his vision. The girl before him gave a questioning look. The familiar pink haired nin put her hand on him in confusion.

"Naruto are you ok." The blonde haired nin nodded.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." The turning of a page brought Naruto's attention to the other nin present.

The silver haired nin looked at the boy questioningly. His lax eye betrayed the layers of depth into which it searched.

"Naruto you betrayed protocol last night. What were you doing." Naruto looked away as he stood.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi simply gave him one more look before he picked up his baggage.

The silver haired nin and the pink one waited for the blonde one to join them. Once Naruto joined them the team took off. Naruto hung back further then usual. Kakashi could sense his distress. This worried him. Naruto could run full speed effortlessly for days with or without sleep. One night of no sleep could not possibly account for this. Nearly tripping over himself he realized Naruto was low, dangerously low on charka. Naruto suddenly tripped. Sakura dashed to catch him. Naruto caught her hand as he gasped in shock. His blue eyes were dull. Hanging from the branch he pulled himself up. Seeing the concerned looks of his comrades Naruto turned away.

"Sorry." SWISH.

Naruto's eyes suddenly contracted before he pulled Sakura down. Before she could get the chance to scream, a kunai lay embedded in bark right where her head was just mere seconds ago. The trio dropped to the ground as nin swarmed around them. A sharp voice issued from the leaves.

"Looks like we have some stray leaves in our forest's boys." Said a mocking a voice.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at their smell. Blood stained their scents. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at their approach. Sakura put on her gloves while Naruto grabbed a kunai.

'_This is pathetic. I can't even grip a kunai.'_ Naruto blinked as his vision began to waver. A shuriken wheeled in his vision. He barely blocked it. Then he heard it in his head. That scratching laugh. _'NO not now please no!' __**'No! now is your chance. You need to feed, Your killing us. Let their blood run thick.'**_ A pulse vibrated from within. Naruto fell to the ground in agony. "No, Please no." He screamed in agony. The clearing paused to look at the ailing boy. The leader of the nin took this as his chance to strike. Naruto looked up as the ninja ran towards him. The man was tall with a thick wild mane of brown hair. His yellow teeth were flashing in glee, while is unintelligent gaze bore into his with a deep look of blood lust. Red eyes flashed in his mind. A hailstorm of kunai aimed at him. He couldn't block and his teamates were to far away. **"I'm sick of your games brat!" **The Kunais collided.

Sakura could hear screaming. She just didn't know it was hers. She stared in horror as Naruto lay in a pile of blood. Without realizing it her feet carried her forward. She was about to make it when something caught her. She narrowed her eyes from her stupidity as she struggled in the vice grip. Cool steel pressed against her throat.

"I wouldn't move if I was you pinky."

Not far from her Kakashi was being swarmed. How had they have not noticed the sheer volume of nin here? She looked at Naruto as he lay deathly still in his pool of blood. The nin who had dealt the blow walked over to the bloody boy.

"Heh who would have thought it was this easy." Resting his feet on the boy's face he called out to Kakashi.

Kakashi who was in the process of dispatching a nin when the voice of the leader penetrated the fighting. "Make a move and your pretty student dies copy cat. You and your little team has been in the bingo book for some time now and it is going to bring a hefty bounty in soon enough." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he allowed the nins to disarm him.

Kakashi realized Naruto on the ground. A cool fear began to seep into him. The leader nin bent down and grabbed Naruto by the hair. "Heh he wasn't in it though. I can see why. Lucky he managed to survie this long." Dropping Naruto he failed to notice the twitch he made when he collided with the dirt. Walking over to Sakura he stroked her face as she glowered at him.

"You however blossom shall stay with us…" Before he could finish blood began to pour from his mouth.

A sickening noise of tearing flesh was heard as he fell. Sakura's eyes hung wide in surprise at the blood red eyes she locked with. The figure dropped to the ground. In its jaws a blood soaked spine hung. The figure snapped it between its jaws before it leapt away. The nin let go of their hostages as they went to fight the beast. The beast dashed between them tearing limbs and organs with it. It seemed to glide on the wind as it leapt form victim to victim leaving a flaming trail behind it. When the last nin dropped it stood above the pile of bodies. It licked its lips in pure ecstasy as it stood on top of the corpses. Laughter poured from its lips as the beast thrashed about. It howled with joy as it stared at the remaining nin.

"**Oh how long has it been since I've laid waste to you puny humans. I have forgotten how supple your flesh was." **It' voice came out silky soft yet held a familiarity to it. A Shuriken flew at the beast. The beast simply blocked it with the forehead protector around its neck.

"**I guess these things tend to have their uses. However you.." ** Before Kakashi could move the beast had its hands about his throat.

"**Are nothing but a mere plaything before my greatness." **Kakashi's sharingan began to spin. The beast simply lifted its lips into a feral smile.

"**How dare you believe such a inferior thing will work on me." **the beast's grip tightened. **"Don't forget boy that It was I who reduced the clan of uchiha by more than half in a single night." **

As if to emphasize this the beast's own burning red eyes stared into Kakashi's as the beast looked into him Kakashi fought off a shiver of fear.The beast's red eyes rolled to the left.

"**Ah and you girl." ** The beast let go of Kakashi as it stalked gracefully towards her. It waved its tail as it locked eyes with her.

As sakura looked into those eyes she trembled. She could see a level of blood lust not even Orochimaru could cast. Those red eyes which reminded her so much of blood. Sakura felt herself stepping back. Were those the cruel eyes many ninja had fallen beneath. Were those the eyes that caused Naruto to cry out at night?

"**I think the kit is smarter then I thought." **The beast gave her a crocked smirk before its face twisted in agony. The beast's fell to the ground as it dug its claws into the dirt and roared in rage,

"**You bastard. Can't let me have a little fun eh? Worried… Ah I see." **The beast looked up a smirk across its lips. **"I'll see you all later. Oh and remember show me due respect or else…." **

The beast gave one more haunting chuckled before its eyes closed and it fell to the ground. Sakura dropped to the ground while Kakashi walked forward. His sharingan spun warily as he knelt down before the beast. His eyes widened in surprise as he touched it. This was not good. Kakashi frowned as he felt fur beneath his gloved hands. He stared at the Large blonde fox that lay in the glade. About its neck the Konoha forehead protector shone in the light. Its face closed in a form of peace. Kakashi looked over to Sakura who placed her hands on the fox's body. She closed her eyes as her charka flooded into the foxes veins. Kakashi watched her begin to sweat before she dropped her hands from his body. She turned to Kakashi.

"This isn't a henge. Its Naruto."


	2. The horrors of a demon

The horrors of a demon

The boy felt like he was drowning. Everywhere there was nothing but water. The boy curled into a ball while his eyes wearily opened. He couldn't fight it. Yet in the back of his head he knew he must. As his eyes focused he found himself floating in a familiar room. Oh how well he knew this room! Not far away he could see the mirror. He regarded himself. In the mirror was a different boy then he was before. A tall boy with long hair stared back at him. His once pure blonde hair had a slight tinge of red to it. As he floated he noticed his claw tipped hands and his much more slender body. As he floated closer he was greeted with dull blue eyes that held a cat like slit. But what startled him the most was the changes to his face. Gone was the baby fat that clung to his cheeks. Before him the face of a god hung. It was chiseled in sharp yet delicate features. Features that reminded him of someone else yet eluded him. But there was an added element to his face that was quite familiar.

As if to answer his question said someone appeared. Behind him in a sleeping state hung the one who was the cause of this. It was not often he lowered himself to this "this lowly" form. A tall man floated behind a set of bars. He had elegant features one that was truly godly. He had high cheek bones and eyes not to wide nor to narrow. He wore a many layered kimono that was white yet seemed to be splattered with blood. Around him trailed long waves of blood red hair that had random streaks of black through it. The man creaked his eyes open. They were a blood red yet turned into a haunting yellow as the man visibly relaxed. He smiled at the boy who seemed to be drowning. The clear blue water suddenly turned red and hot as it morphed into bubbles. Those painful bubbles.

The boy let loose a scream of pure pain which revealed his glistening fangs. Dropping to the ground in a puddle of the remaining water the boy gasped. His blue eyes were now a unsettling red. The man walked forward. Before he leaned down.

"**Do you understand why you must feed?" **The stubborn child turned his head away from the man.

The man let a dark smirk grace his features. As he looked down upon him he could see his genes in the boy. The boy was starting to look his kit. The man snapped his fingers and bubbles slithered close before turning into a bubbling throne.

Sitting down upon it he spoke again, **"If you won't do it I will. I have no intention of dying because of your stupidity." **

The child looked up and snarled at him. The man found his smirk widening. The child snarled in a rage as he stood. He moved forward with a walk quite unlike his usual stumble. No this was a graceful walk. The boy stood just out of the man's reach.

"You bastard!" The man frowned well it hadn't reached that department yet. The man grabbed the boy by the throat with a bored expression on his features.

"**How dare you speak to me that way. Remember there are no puny bars for you to hide behind anymore." **The boy struggled in his rage. The man frowned before he tightened his grip upon the boy even more.

"**Do you understand?! Be happy I didn't take my lust out on your two friends. Remember it was because of me that that girl didn't experience a little bit of fun with those bandits." **The man smirked and suddenly the mirror in the room glittered. He turned the rude kit to face the mirror. Images of the girl screaming and struggling under her captors appeared.

"PLEASE DON"T!" The kit suddenly growled in rage at the site.

The Man looked at him. He wasn't adjusting mentally yet. He was like a stubborn kit who knew nothing of the world. Which was quite the truth. The mirror suddenly stopped the imagery and the kit slumped. The boy shook in rage and fear at the site. He hated this man. When he was about to turn around the room suddenly surged. Things began to swim and the constant pain he was used to emerged. As his eyes flew open he had to admit that the pain was considerably lower then it used to be. He no longer felt as if that cursed fox was loose inside of him raking his claws about him. Yet the pain was still present. Allowing his eyes to focus he found himself in a clearing. Not to far from him slept Sakura who held a worried expression on her face.

Standing up and stretching he was shocked when he realized his form. He looked down in shock at the white paws that merged into a yellow leg. Shaking his head he crept over to Sakura. His blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as he took in her face. He wondered if she feared him now. Wondered if she would look at him differently. Lowering his demonic fox ears down he turned away. He caught the inquisitive gaze of his teacher but chose to ignore it. He needed to think. Needed to recollect.

So he ran off into the night. His single tail streaming behind him as he dashed over branches that lines his path. Coming to a lake he stopped. He had not even taken one breath. His endurance was becoming that of a demon. Walking to the lake he looked down at himself. Below him stood a large yellow fox which when he stood upon his hinds was the same height of his human body. If you excluded his tail and ears of course. His face was like that of a normal fox. But that was where the normal ended. Upon his head were ears very reminiscent of the Kyuubi. His front paws where huge and when he unfurled them they became something close to hands. His paws were quite large though which he assumed was the marker that in the demon world he was nothing but a large cub. His sunny yellow fur was thick due to the coming winter. His underbelly and part of his face and paws was a soothing shade of lily white. But what was most startling about him was his bright blue eyes which were dilated in the dim night light. Opening his mouth he saw a set of cruel looking teeth that were stained by blood.

At this he felt revolted and promptly dove his face into the water where he rinsed the blood from his mouth. Once he was satisfied with that he set to grooming himself. He had no idea why he did it but it put a calming effect on his mind as he lay down beneath the moon. He normally would have changed back into his more familiar form but he was afraid to. He was afraid that that he would be greeted with the person he saw inside of him self and he really wasn't ready for that. With the blowing of the wind the fox was greeted with the scent of his teacher. His teacher was walking straight towards him. Though he could tell he was a good mile away. Naruto for a moment considered up and fleeing the scene but he thought better of it. Running would only put off the inevitable. Gathering himself up in a sitting position he stared into the forest as his teacher emerged

Kakashi walked confidently to the small lake area Naruto had chosen to flee to. As he entered the area he had to admit it was a little startling to see the large blonde fox sitting there with moon behind him. His blue eyes were the only thing , save for his head band that were familiar. Kakashi walked until he was a few feet away from the fox. He stared into his eyes. Kakashi could see many things in them. Fear, apprehension, shame, but what lurked beneath them was something he was not used to. A beast lingered just behind those eyes. A beast that seemed barely reigned in. As if to prove his musings Naruto let loose a soft growl. His lips lifted as he stared at his teacher. Kakashi rose his eyebrows at this display. Naruto stood up before he spoke.

"Kakashi-sensai what do you want?" Kakashi smiled.

"Nothing but a talk between a teacher and his cute little student." Naruto's eyes flew up and he grumbled. So the boy had not left the building.

"So Naruto you care to explain what I'm seeing right now?" At this the boys eyes narrowed as he furrowed his brow in concentration. Kakashi sighed before he sat on a nearby rock.

"Its better you tell me now so I can help you later." Naruto turned his head towards him as he spoke.

"I… I did something foolish. I…" A growl issued from his throat as he pounced in front of Kakashi. His face was furrowed in anger and grief.

"It was painful.. So painful. Not only that but there was a lack of control. It was scary awakening in places painted with blood. I kept changing. Then…" He whimpered as he looked down to the ground. "I realized I was dying. I didn't want to die. Not like this…. Then He spoke to me. He said he could make me better again. Make it so I would not die like that. Get control. I had no choice but to open the gate then."

Kakashi sat silently as he mulled this over in his head. He sighed as he put his hand upon the boys head. He spoke in a calm voice.

"I think It's time that you now of who you are." Naruto looked up at him in question as Kakashi spoke.

A tall blond haired man gave a sad smile at the news his child was to be born soon. He looked at the young medic nin as she gave him a sad smile in reply. He wished he could be there at this moment but he had duties to attend to. In his hand he grasped a sword that seemed to leak pure energy. It was given to him by one of Konoha's biggest traitor Orochimaru before he joined the side of evil. He grasped it tightly as it sang for the blood of the demon that towered above his home.

The creature was not only a demon but the king of all kings the Kyuubi no Youko. He watched as its flaming fur let loose endless balls of fire and with each swing of its many tails twisters tore the land. He prepared a summon jutsu as the beast let loose a fit of laughter as it smashed another wave of anbu.

"Enough!" His voice boomed just as a giant toad appeared beneath his feet. At this the eyes of the fox snapped towards him. It opened its large mouth to reveal a row of sharp teeth. It spoke( a surprise because the fox thought it was improper to speak to a human).

"How dare you try to command me you puny insect!"

The man's blue eyes narrowed. "Think what you want but this will be the last time you terrorize this village."

The fox let loose a bark of laughter that made some of the weaker nins loose their footing. "You dare speak to me the king of all demons in such a tone! I'll make you suffer for such disrespect." It sent chills down the spine of all current at the tone of his voice.

Taking this as his cue the toad spoke. "Are you forgetting who is standing before you?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes as if to say you wish. "I don't remember the names of food that I eat." At this the toad blew a huge puff of smoke from his pipe as he drew his sword.

"You'll regret that." In a flurry of motion the great fox launched forward his eyes smiling in glee.

The man soon drew his sword as he rushed the fox.

The fox suddenly took pause at the scent and sight of that blade. Letting loose a howl he dove down to meet the human. He ignored the man in favor of attacking the blade. But as the fox took charge he was cut by the blade. The people of Konoha watched in amazement as long slit opened on the side of the foxes face and blood began to drip from its face. The fox ignored this so he could remove the man of his advantage. In a quick twist he sent a fiery twister towards the toad. The toad yelled in pain as it stumbled back and blisters rose on its skin. It then rushed forward to drive its sword into the chest of the fox. He stumbled back in shock as blood rushed up his throat.

The frog gave him a smile before saying. "Its wise to remember what you eat so you know what to watch out for."

The Kyuubi slashed the frog once in the face before the frog puffed from existence. The man who held the sword fell deftly to the ground as the fox stood above him with a blade in his chest. Taking this as their moment the many nins of Konoha rushed forward to deal a blow on the fox. But just as before it let loose a hellfire of pain. This time Kyuubi was pissed. Using his nose he swung his face to the one place that would drive his enemies moral down. The hospital.

The man saw this and rushed forward ,"No don't do it!"

The fox ignored him as it dove on top of the hospital killing all in its wake. The man ran forward as tears leaked from his eyes and people threw themselves in the path to try and save their loved ones. The Kyuubi murdered them all. The blond looked in pure terror and fear as a lone wail rose form the rubble. The Kyuubi smiled as it used one of its massive tails to pluck the rubble from the ground. In a moment of horror the man watched as a bloodied woman was removed from atop a blond headed child.

"My My I wonder who this belongs to?", chuckled the fox.

"Put him down!" The blond roared .

"Oh really?" The fox said with a chuckle and to his utter horror the fox tossed the child into the air.

Using some untapped strength he launched himself in the air to catch his son. Only to land in front of the monstrous jaws of the Kyuubi.

"Its over human."

"I told you I won't let you win." Then the man leapt onto the nose of the fox and gently dropped his son into one of his oversized coat pockets. Next he drove his sword into the nose of the fox causing it to scream in pain. Before the fox could retaliate he created a barrier.

"It ends here." The next thing everyone knew the fox let loose a horrid howl of pain as its very soul was torn out. Everyone looked in horror as the soul fought against the man who held it.

Then as if trying to add power, its very body turned into pure energy which slammed into the soul. The man now falling held the soul only to slam it into the stomach of his new son. He then grasped his son as they free fell to the ground. All of the reaming nin who could walk gathered to the spot of their leader's body. They looked in horror as blood leaked from his mouth and his once vibrant blue orbs where now dull and lifeless. They all turned to the wailing child who screamed in pain as the mark of a seal seared onto its flesh. But as they thought it would end the red charka of the fox rose out scratching a twin set of three marks across the child's face. The child continued to howl in pain before its relaxed.

The crowd parted for an elderly man to walk forward. He looked down at the sight with tears in his eyes before his voice spoke softly.

"As the 3rd and now commanding hokage I herby declare it unlawful to tell any who are not born before this date the tale of this night." Everyone silently nodded their heads as the man picked up the crying child in his arms.

At the end of his tale Kakashi looked at the boy before him. His eyes were flashing red and he was shaking. Naruto felt so many emotions. He felt like crying because of how he had tarnished his father's memory. Felt hatred at the villagers of Konoha who treated him like a disease when it was his very father who had been their savior. He didn't even realize the howl of sorrow that was coming from his lips. Kakashi spoke again.

"This is the truth of your birth Naruto." Naruto stared at him. Oh how he wanted to cry. Yet the tears refused to fall. Kakashi turned away from him as he spoke.

"The eyes of a fox can not cry Naruto" Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

Swinging his nose away from the direction of Konoha He ran. As he ran the wind picked upo around him allowing him to skim across the grass. It was a beautiful sight indeed to behold. As the wind picked up and his fur flowed flowers flew around him. Yet as the fox child ran through the night all he could hear was

"The eyes of a fox can not cry." Kakashi stared at the sight of his student fleeing. His mind told him to catch him, but his heart was not into the idea. The boy need some space. As he stared at him one line continuously rung in his head.

"I opened the gate." Kakashi couldn't help but wonder, "What gate?"


	3. Abandon

Abandon

Naruto ran blindly into the night. He had no idea where he was going. Nor did he want to. For once he wanted to not have to think. Things where rushing upon him way to fast at once. For a moment he fancied the idea of attacking Orochimaru all on his own. However he quickly shut this idea down. He knew he was just torn up inside. Torn over the idea that he had allowed the beast who had slaughtered his family talk him into this. He had forgotten that he housed a demon inside of him. A demon who was a mass murder. He slowed down slightly as he flattened his ears. Maybe those villagers had been right. Maybe he was a monster.

As his thoughts began to wonder down a dark road the sound of the voice of the one responsible for all of this spoke. **"You ungrateful little brat. How dare you be upset. Your no longer a puny insignificant human. Besides this was inevitable. A soul can only be housed in a body for so long before it merges. However we just sped up the process. Sped it up so it would actually amount to something." **

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spoke. _"Shut up I don't want to hear it from you." _

The fox's growl flooded his head before he spoke, **"Maybe I have been to lax with you. Don't forget your soul is no longer the only soul who has control over this body." **As if to influence his point he flooded the mind of the boy turned kit with bloodlust.

The kit stopped in his tracks as he lowered his head to the ground.

"_STOP IT!" _the fox grumbled as he closed the lid on the bloodlust.

"**You should learn to control it now before it consumes you. You won't have me here forever to block it out. It's a fact of demon life to always have bloodlust."**

Naruto scrunched his face, _"I will never allow it to get to that point." _

The fox roared with laughter. **"Really now? And who was it that was devouring humans just a mere few hours ago?" **

Naruto roared in response. _"That was you!"_

The fox's voice suddenly turned cold as he spoke. **"Do not lie to yourself. Deep down inside a part of you wanted to feel the blood of those fools run through your mouth. You were hungry. Having my blood run through your veins is becoming a task to hard for you to handle." **

"_Its not!" _

"**Remember this boy I was.. No I am the king of all demons. How do you think me who was once nothing but a mere highborn demon could become such a ruler. Someone who had the ability to make gods tremble and become categorized as a natural disaster. It was because of one thing and that thing was control." **

"_What does it really matter you'll always." _

A sigh was heard, **"No I won't be. There is a cost to everything. Its becoming harder and harder to keep a grip on myself. Its taking a lot of energy to reconstruct your charka coils and reconfigure your very genes. Eventually you will be in control for the most part. And I'll fall into a deep sleep. A sleep I will not awake from often." **

"_Why are you telling me this now?" _

"**Because I do not wish to awake to find you near dead. Oh and one more thing make sure you don't stray to far away from you village. I still have a bit of prey left over there."**

Naruto yelled in protest, _"You son of a bitch!"_

The fix chuckled as his voice faded from his conscious. **"Son of a vixen you mean."**

Naruto shook his head as the fox faded from his mind. Naruto frowned once he looked at nis surroundings. He had no idea how far he ran in such a short space of time. He had somehow made it into the wind country. Walking through the shifting sands he looked up at rising sun. He wondered how far he could go in one day. As he walked the pain became more and more apparent. This time a tinge of bloodlust rose up in him and he knew it had nothing to do with his tenant.

Trotting along he came upon a lone desert deer. Licking his lips he pounced. The beast was down before it had the chance. Naruto gripped its troat with his teeth. He clamped down on it and looked at the look of fear in its eyes. It almost made him let it go. But he needed to eat and he had to admit it was better to take it out on a deer in oppose to a human. After a while he licked the bones clean. All of what was left of the creature he had killed. Yawing he in content in lay in the shifting sands. The pain had almost left.

His nose told him a human settlement wasn't far off. For a moment he considered weather or not he should enter the town. He wasn't to sure of himself and even from here he could sense the presence of ninja. That and he knew his friend Garra would not appreciate having to be called in by the wind lord over bloodshed. Their village had much to worry about. Thinking about walking around it Naruto came upon a discarded black cloak. Looking at it he sighed. He needed some human contact.

Naruto collapsed to the ground as he willed his body to transform. He wasn't used to the feeling of organs and limbs sliding around or the feeling of his skin stretching this way and that. Once it was over the boy lay in the sand. It was amazing that somehow his cloths managed to poof into existence while his protector always stayed. He had to ask the fox about that sometime. Gettng up he realized his clothing had gotten to short. By a good five inches.

Frowning he rolled his pants up and his sleeves and unzipped his jacket. He had to admit the color choice of his clothing was starting to make him a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to blend in more. Shaking his head he gathered up the cloak and wrapped it around his body. He could tell without looking that the person he saw in the mirror was the person he was now.

As he walked towards town he realized he was moving more differently. He also noticed the odd stares that came his way. He chose to ignore them because they were of little importance to him. After a while he came upon a bar. He had an odd craving for rice wine at the moment.

Upon entering the place his noise was instantly filled with the pungent scent of blood sweat alcohol and sex. This drew him to the conclusion that he had walked into a town crawling with defunct ninja's and mercenaries. As he walked around he was given looks of challenge and even a few looks of jealously. He had nearly approached the bar when a woman grabbed onto his arm. He looked down and was greeted by a dark eyed brunette with nice assets. She looked into his haunting blue eyes before she drew a smile.

"So boy…. looking for a little fun?" She said in a sensual voice.

Before Naruto could speak he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head slowly he was greeted by a muddy eyed brute.

The brute looked down at him in rage. "Whacha doin touchin my woman?"

Naruto simply shrugged both the man and woman off of him. His eyes glittering in a playful manner. He rose a thin eyebrow up in response, "Is that how it is? If I remember correctly it was she who grabbed me." In the back of his mind Naruto wondered how he had suddenly been able to talk so eloquently.

The man growled.

Naruto spoke as he sat down upon a bar stool his back to the man. "No worries I have… How do I say this.. Finer tastes in my women."

The woman huffed indignantly while the man once again reached for his shoulder. Instead this time he was greeted by a hand upon his wrist.

"I would keep your hands to yourself." Then without warning Naruto twisted the brut's elbow causing it to snap. The man yelled and a few other idiots got the idea in their heads to attack him. Naruto simply turned to look at them. He gave them a look that sent shivers up their spines and to add to it he allowed a small amount of his energy to snake out. Like a snake indeed it slithered to the people in the crowd and wrapped its energy about them. Naruto's nose wrinkled in distaste as the smell of urine and excrement filled the air.

"Get out of my sight." He pushed the man away and watched as he and his goons scrambled out. A few others looked at him with raised eyebrows and a few looks of challenge. Naruto suddenly felt his eyes curve into a familiar kitsune smile as he looked at them.

"Oh come now can't we all just get along and get plastered." At this the crowd roared in laughter as they turned back to their tidings. Naruto turned to the slightly nervous barkeep.

" A cup of Saki please." The man nodded in earnest as he prepared his drink.

Naruto had drank before now. Traveling with the toad hermit often put him in those negative situations most parents would scream about. Yet it had taught him a lot about how being ninja and more importantly a traveler. Speaking of him he frowned he would have to talk to him when he had gotten back. The hermit had been the one to teach his father. Bringing the drink to his lips Naruto thought back to how he was going tell granny what he had done. He knew she would be non to pleased with him. As he thought of this he sub consciously fingered the gem he had about his neck.

Once he was done with his drink and paid the bark keeper. Naruto got up and walked into the sunlight. All around him he could see poverty and misery. He saw beggers of all ages and sizes as walked though the streets. Before he realized it was sunset. As he walked through the night he could hear the screams of terror in the streets. Had he been three years younger he would have made a rush for each and everyone. But He knew that it as not something he could do. Sometimes he had to let things go.

Yet when the scream of a young girl caught his ears he had to act. Rushing through the streets he came upon a horrid scene. He felt his fangs lengthen as he walked forward. He could see the young girl being shoved to the ground by a foul smelling man. Naruto could see her struggling and screaming as the man ran his hands in her cloths ready to disrobe her. Her mother he presumed lay dead not to far away. Her cloths were missing and pure agony was upon her face.

As he approached he felt his eyes flood with red. "Get off of her."

The man looked up at him while he still attempted to commit the brutal act. "Wait your turn.."

Before he could finish the man was slammed against the wall. Naruto tightened his grip around the man's throat as he shoved him into the wall.

"AH AH SORRY MAN I WAS JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN." Naruto growled as he slammed him into the wall again.

"Fun you say? Well how about I show you what I think is fun." Before the man could reply Naruto began his dance. Blood splattered every which way as the boy tore into the man. His screams became the loudest of the night while Naruto purposely missed every major artery and organ. The man fell to the ground where Naruto dragged him before the girl. She sat against a wall in fear her soft green eyes wide with fright.

"Say sorry." The man said it softly.

Naruto piled pain onto him again. "Say it louder."

"SORRY! OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO DIE.!"

Naruto sneered down at the filth in his hands. "Close your eyes ." The girl closed her eyes.

Blood filled the night air and all was silent. Before the girl could open her eyes she felt a jacket being wrapped around her. She opened her eyes in silent fear as Naruto picked her up. The girl shook as she looked into those dark pools of blood red eyes and how his fangs seemed to glitter. It reminded her of the oni her mother… Looking at the woman tears began to stream out even more. She couldn't help but sob in fear and shame. Yet the oni did nothing to her instead he held her close as he carried her away. Once they where a few feet away flames rose up in the alley and burned everything away.

Naruto wondered what to do with the sobbing girl. His nose told him a lot of things about her. He could tell her age was around nine and that she was malnourished. He wanted to kill something else. He could not think in words the emotions welling up inside him at the thought of what almost occurred.

In the back of his mind he heard the fox speaking in a sleeping voice. **"Brat. Kill her." **

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _"What this girl just fucking saw her mom get rapped and murder by that god dammed psycho and you want me to fucking kill her? That fucking bastard attempting something on such a small child!" _

The fox sighed, **"Foolish child! It would be better to end her suffering then drag her around. She will never be **_**human**_** because of what was done to her. At such an age…" **

Naruto shook his head . _"Well that's just dandy because guess what I'm not fucking human anymore this girl stays." _

The fox let loose one more breath of irritation before he faded away. Looking down at the girl he could see how dull and lifeless she was. As he walked through the streets he looked for hospitals. However all he found where places where battle worn people went. He sighed he would have to do what Sakura had showed him. Placing the limp girl to the ground he placed his hand on her forehead. Careful to use his human charka he searched around her. He found besides her being sick and hungry she was fine. He could see a few bruises here and there and a couple of slices but nothing she wouldn't live through. Walking to a rusted bench he placed her down. She looked at him with silent fear.

He looked in a nearby window and realized he still looked stormy. Relaxing he reverted back to a more human appearance. He took in the girl before him. Skinny and pale with long brown hair and green eyes she looked part of a innocent. Kneeling to her height he spoke.

"Where is your family?" The girl simply looked down at his question.

He knew the answer standing up he ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to do. He could not, would not leave the girl in this shitty town. He wasn't even sure if he could bring her with him to Konoha.

The girl spoke her voice soft and fearful, "Oni-san can I stay with you?" Naruto turned his head in her direction.

Smiling to himself he pat her on the head. "Whats your name?"

The girl spoke again. "Song oni-san." Naruto knelt down and picked her up as he walked out of the town.

"No need to call me oni-san. I'm just Naruto." The girl was fading as she spoke.

"But oni-san is better." Naruto smiled as they faded from the city.


	4. Berserker

Berserker

"Oni-san where are we going?" Naruto paused at that little statement.

He looked back at the girl who trailed behind him. She wore his old black t-shirt and orange pants. He had to admit she looked rather funny since the cloths were to large. Her soft eyes looked up at him in that silent adoration. Naruto sighed he was trying to get back home. He originally planned to stay where he was but. Looking down at the shifting sands he realized that he would only cause trouble. He was a little disturbed at how easy he had been able to kill and torture that man. Even if he did deserve it . They had been walking all night and he could tell the girl was getting tired. Trudging through the sands he could see a little town a ways off. Turning back to look at the girl he spoke.

"We are going to rest up at the next village and then heading back out." without waiting for her reply he walked on.

When they got close to the village he drew his hood up. No need freaking anyone out. The only thing that could be seen was his flashing forehead protector and a bit of his red-gold hair. After arriving in town he searched for a hotel. He was about to walk towards one when his nose caught a familiar scent.

"I can't believe this! How the hell did we get beat."

A silent dull voice answered to the loud one. "Well we are without our sensei. Not only that but our team is not…" A bark of anger was heard.

Naruto sighed. Shaking his head at who was not to far off he simply grabbed Song's hand,. However a certain idiot had other idea.

"Hey brat watcha got to hide wearin that cloak?" Naruto kept his gaze lowered as he observed the brute before him. He had no idea why they constantly antagonized him where ever he went. Besides him he felt Song's tiny grip.

"Your scaring the girl. Move."

The man smiled before lunging at him. "You know what I think? I think you're a stray ninja lost out in the desert."

Naruto sidestepped the brute with ease. A flash of silver ripped through the crowd. Naruto plucked the kunai that was intended for him but had almost nailed Song. The wind picked up and the guy was met with his deadly eyes. Now normally Naruto was one who believed in forgiving but lately that was not an option. He scrunched his face up at the thought of these lowly hum.. Naruto stopped his mind mid thought. Grabbing his head he looked around. Since when did he think of people as… Shaking his head to clear it he reached down and grabbed the brute. He promptly lit him on fire before tossing him into a wall. Naruto shook his head only to be face to face with a wall of bugs. Naruto turned around and was greeted with the site of team eight. They had no idea it was him but he saw their eyes light up at his forehead protector.

Shino spoke first, "Might I ask who you are? I don't quite remember anyone in Konoha quite like you?"

Naruto smirked as he spoke, "Are you so sure?"

Before they had a chance Naruto leapt forward. He grabbed a yelping Kiba about the collar.

"Kiba, how would you like it if I threw a Kunai at you?"

Kiba stopped struggling at that voice a smile creaking across his face. "Naruto?" Naruto nodded but kept his face hidden. He dropped Kiba.

"Geez Naruto the least you could have done was tell us. Whats up with the hood? I don't remember you being a secretive type."

Naruto turned his back to the team. "Eh things change. SO why are you guys out here?"

Shino raised a brow at that. "Naruto don't you think we should be the ones asking you that?"

Naruto laughed as he spoke, "Well yeah…"

Hinata stepped forward with a slightly limping Akamaru. "Are you ok Naruto-kun you don't sound ok?" Naruto turned his gaze at her. Hinata had always been one of the few people who stayed in tune with him.

"I'm fine Hinata. I'm just tired and want to go home."

Everyone looked at him with questions. Song chose that moment to speak. "Oni-san are these your friends?" Naruto knelt down and smiled at her as he ruffled her hair. "Yeah."

Kiba spoke. "Oni-san?"

Naruto got up and ignored him. "So what happened."

Shino observed how Naruto avoided the question but decided to simply file it away for later. "We had to obtain a scroll that was stolen from the wind lord. Normally Garra would have deployed someone for this but due to the recent attacks Tsunade had us do it. We were close to getting it when a complication arose."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Complication?"

Hinata nodded before she spoke. "They released gases that ruined our senses. It was the worst technique to use on our squad."

Naruto looked thoughtfully. "How about I help you guys?" They looked at him in confusion.

Kiba spoke, "You sure?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah just leave Akamaru here with Song."

Kiba frowned. "Why should he stay for some brat?"

Naruto stiffened but spoke evenly. "She is under my care for the time being. Besides you shouldn't bring an injured puppy to a battle."

Akamaru grumbled at that. "_What do you mean puppy." _

Naruto tilted his head. "_You are a puppy". _

Both Kiba and Akamaru snapped to attention. "Naruto..?"

Before he could finish it Hinata pushed Akamaru in the girl's direction. Song smiled as Akamaru approached. He knelt down and sniffed her outstretched hand before he licked it. "Big puppy." Kiba found himself smiling.

"Ok he can stay." Naruto nodded before he checked them both into the inn. Once that was done the team headed out.

After a hour of running Naruto knew they were lost. Straining his eyes ahead he filled his thoughts with the description of the ninja they where trailing. Suddenly red filled his eyes. As if he was looking through a telescope his vision rushed ahead. Before he knew it he saw their target. Then just like that his vision snapped back. Blinking he realized he knew where they where. Turning around he looked at team eight.

"This way."

No one questioned him because they were tired from running for so long. After about another hour they were in byakugan range of the rouges.

Shino spoke first. "The best course of attack would be to go after that man."

Naruto focused his eyes on the lone nin that ran in front of the others. Like most citizens of wind country sandy brown hair graced his head. He was also rather tall. Sniffing the wind gently Naruto could tell he was tired as well and so was his party but he also knew sand nins were rather at home in the desert. Looking back at his own group he noticed they were starting to fall back as well. Namely Hinata. He knew he could handle him but the others…

"Oy, Naruto? Earth to Naruto?" Naruto snapped back to attention to see Kiba right in his face.

Rolling his eyes he pushed him back. "What?"

Kiba frowned as he spoke. "I'm a little scared Naruto, you sure are thinking a little to hard."

Naruto smirked beneath his cloak. "Jealous are you? Well I suppose you should be…"

At that Kiba lunged determined to wipe the smirk from Naruto's face. Naruto simply hopped out of the way as he dodged him while focusing in on Hinata.

"Hinata how many strikes can you do now?" Hinata blushed before she spoke,

"Four hundred but I don't use my family's technique much anymore." Naruto titled his head at that before he spoke again.

"So I guess the question is how many people can you strike at once." Hinata furrowed her brow for a moment.

"About ten but they won't be incapacitated at the level they are at." Naruto nodded as a smirk formed on his lips.

"I have a plan." After discussing it the group realized it was a great idea. Hinata blushed profusely at her role.

Naruto charged ahead. Hopping across the sand he felt wind gather at his feet. Using it he skimmed across the sand. Reaching the end of the bandits line he leapt up. Flipping over he landed in the middle of the group. In shock the nin stumbled back at the smirking cloaked figure. "

What the fuck?" The tattered black cloak began to stream behind him as he made the wind swirl around him. Naruto suddenly felt flames ignite in his hands. Everyone lunged.

Song ran around the small hotel room she was in. Behind her Akamaru dashed happily. His injured leg was healing and now he was bounding around. Song smiled as Akamaru pounced on her. Stroking his head she found herself looking out of the window. They were on the third floor after all. When she looked down she found herself staring at two men with odd cloaks. They were black with red clouds. Akamaru suddenly started to bristle.

As a growl rose in his throat one of them looked up at her. Purple eyes met green. Fear settled into her as the man stare's pierced into her own. Something rose into her memory. The man's eyes also looked questioning before his partner turned around.

"Come on. I want to drop this head off." The man simply smirked before he walked off. Akamaru settled down before he turned to lick the frightened girl.

The men dropped to the ground in surprise. Naruto smirked as his cloak settled down. Hinata gasped as she appeared. Naruto felt her legs tighten around his hips as more rouges poured in. Flaming hands and gentle ones danced. Hinata struck out first while Naruto finished them. As they moved about the sand flew outwards stinging the eyes of the inexperienced, which in turn made it even easier to take them out. _ 'Where the hell is Shino and Kiba at?'_ Naruto winced as a lone katana dug into his side.

Slapping the handler he grasped the blade. Twisting about he swung the heavy blade around. He felt Hinata flinch as the smell of blood and burnt flesh began to come in. Jumping out of the circle Naruto landed on the outside. Hinata was tired. Looking for Kiba and Shino he was shocked to see them surrounded. By their random attacks he was sure it had something to do with the gas they had told him about. Carrying around hinata and not sleeping for a few days was finally starting o effect him. He found it more stressful to keep his power in check then to actually use it. Panting he heaved for a moment while his eyes scanned for the leader. Metal danced in his vision. Drawing his blade up blocked just in time. The leaders own Katana cracked his. The mans voice flowed out.

"What do we have here? I don't remember hearing about a blonde leaf nin?" As Naruto looked up into his eyes the man almost stumbled. Almost. He was not expecting such eyes. He watched as his blue dilated eyes seemed to become bathed in blood.

"How bout me and you settle this?" said an amused Naruto.

The man chuckled. "And why would I do that boy? My people have the upper hand."

Naruto smiled before he spoke. "Hinata-chan do you mind stepping back."

Hinata leapt back a few paces. Naruto felt his charka rise in tune with the man's. like one the two combatants sprang apart. Running across the sand the man summoned forth a sand dragon. Naruto slid under it before rising up and bringing his claws up. The man brought his katana down. The two stopped for a moment before they backed up once again at a high speed. Naruto called for a shadow clone that formed a rasengan in its hands. Seeing his opponent momentarily distracted Naruto took that as his cue.

Speeding up quickly he appeared behind the leader and drove his hand forward. He smirked at the feel of warm blood. Only for it to poof out. Quickly turning to the left he just missed a fatal stab to his heart. Feeling the blade tear through his chest he coughed up blood.

The nin spoke behind him. "You were better then I thought…" Before the man could finish Naruto tore himself from the blade. He staggered slightly as he held his hand to the wound.

He smiled as the man looked in shock. "I'm not done yet." The man sighed before he threw a vase forward.

Everything went black. Naruto hissed in pain as he felt the blade bite into him. He was loosing a lot of blood. All of his senses were on overload he was confused. Naruto stumbled blindly. He was lost. This darkness it was scary. He couldn't feel. He couldn't see. He couldn't taste. He couldn't hear. He couldn't even smell. Fear ran through his mind as he fell to his knees. Inside the recess of his mind images flashed through his head. He could see small little children playing in a meadow. For some reason they made him feel happy.

A black shroud began to creep came over them. His mind was filled with the images of blood. How dare they kill them. They where his. He was loosing it. Were those his memories? He wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. Naruto could feel it happen. Charka was leaking out. He felt something. Flames. Roaring he leapt up and burned his way through. Then it all rushed back to him. He was high in the sky. He could see the ninja's look of surprise as he glided through the flaming wind.

With a feral face he felt flames surround him. They twisted until twin flaming foxes snarled besides him. The rouges looked in fear at the boy before them. Naruto growled as his eyes were flooded with even more red.

He walked slowly forward. "You took them from me."

The ninja in front of him trembled. "No I didn't… your friends they are safe."

Naruto turned his gaze at the others. His hands ignited as he looked at them. Kiba and Shino were sitting upright with surprise on their face but hinata… He could see the blood pooling around her. Naruto turned his gaze back at the nin.

"You bastard!" Leaping forward he charged.

A nin leapt in his way. Without a second thought Naruto twisted around the nin before igniting the air behind him with flames. As he ran the fox shaped flames attacked, others were burned and were screaming in pain but he didn't care. As he ran at the ninja he could see the sweat and fear on his face. Just as he was about to deal the blow a figure leapt up in front of him. Naruto didn't have enough time. Blood splattered across the clearing. He hung there for a moment as his wild red eyes locked with pale eyed. His eyes shook before he tore himself free. The girl dropped to the ground.

"Naruto-kun I couldn't let you…" She passed out. Naruto felt fear rising up in him. Stepping back he felt his anger dissipate. The man behind the girl smiled with relief before he passed out.

"Hinata I didn't.. Why?"

He felt sick at the smell of her coppery blood in his nose. Grabbing his head he growled. "DAMN YOU FOX!" he heard a soft chuckle in the background.

He turned to see Kiba and Shino looking at him. Their faces were unreadable to him. Naruto turned and made a dash for it. How foolish he had been. He should have stayed away. Stumbling along like a blind kit he fell to the ground. Whimpers poured from his throat as he lay in the sand. Maybe he should just lay here and die. It would be better this way. How could he be trusted if he could get so blinded by rage. He should have listened to that fox. As he lay beneath he baking sun he felt his eyes drift close. Maybe just maybe it would be better just to rot out here.

Kiba ran over to Hinata. He quickly pulled her up. "Hinata! Hinata!" The girl's pale eyes creaked open as she looked up at Kiba.

"Kiba-kun.. Where is Naruto-kun?"

Kiba turned away to growl in rage. He hated that she was like this. "He.. I don't know he ran off. He was scared I think."

Shino appeared between the two. "I wonder what happened to him? He was not able to do that before."

Kiba frowned as he spoke, "You think this was something that hermit taught him?" Shino put on a thoughtful face as he helped the two stand.

"Whatever the case we have to get Hinata to a hospital. We'll worry about him later." The two nodded while

Shino sent his bugs out to gather the scroll. He figured the ninjas here would gather up and lick their wounds before they stirred up anymore trouble. As they walked towards the village Shino could see that plenty of them were going to no longer be ninjas. Many of them had close to fatal burns and a few had limps singed so bad they may never work again. Hinata looked at them in sadness. Kiba simply covered his nose. Shino could imagine that the smell of burnt human flesh was causing him quite a bit discomfort. It was doing it to him and his smell was no where a good as Kiba's. The group walked on.

Naruto opened his eyes. He pulled himself up to see the fox sitting in a corner licking himself. Seeing him the fox's lips curved into their usual wicked smile.

"**Oh what a scary look on your face! Should I be running to mummy?" **Naruto was not smiling.

"You bastard what was that you made me see?" The fox smiled before he stretched out on the cool stone of the room.

"**I didn't make you see anything. You looked at something of mines. Its only natural that some of our memories would get mixed up now. Before It was one sided but now that that cursed seal is gone… Well you saw?" **

Naruto grabbed the fox's tail. The fox simply laughed in amusement. "I'm not kidding was that one of your sick atrocities?"

The fox's amused smile left him before he had Naruto slammed against the wall his fangs inches from his face. **"That was not something I would do. Even I would never sink so low. No that little scene you saw was my family!" **

Naruto looked at him in confusion. Naruto stared at him. "You had a family?" The fox puffed smoke at him before he dropped him to the ground.

"**You humans all think of me as nothing but a beast. of course I had a family. My family used to have the stupid notion that humans were our friends. You can see where that got us." **

Naruto looked up at him in shock. Humans had been the ones? He shook his head. No this had to be one of the fox's games.

"Your lying." Before he could finish the statement he was crushed beneath a mammoth paw. Blood flooded up his mouth as he tumbled away. The fox was pissed,. The bubbles swarmed around him And he felt them grip onto him.

"**I warned you brat. I was trying to be nice to you but now. Oh now I'm going to make you suffer!" **

Naruto felt pain in ways he never thought possible. He was dragged just out of reach of the mirror. He could see fox in the background as his flaming fur grew brighter. Naruto screamed in pain. Oh how he wanted it to stop. Tears rolled out of his eyes only for them to evaporate seconds later. He felt things forcefully move around him. The bubbles tore through the walls and he was dragged with them. Then suddenly he could feel nothing.


	5. The Return

The Return

A/N I decided to use this -(thanks to the Sakkul who gave me this idea) to signify time changes because the stars I was using never show up. Also remember ' 'means Naruto thinking in his head. So enjoy .

Konoha village

Kakashi and Sakura stood before the lord hokage's desk. Both had sweat drops on their head as they awaited their leaders arrival. Before they even had the chance to speak to her they saw her rushing out of the room muttering something about catching up on papers. Sakura was about to alert her of their presence but Kakashi quickly silenced her. He had no intention of facing a frantic angry hokage once she realized Naruto was missing on top of her usual duties.

So here they where waiting for the hokage and to drop their latest bomb shell of bad news. Not long after a tired looking blonde headed woman arrived in the room. Following her on her heals was her pet pig. Seeing them she waved at them in greeting before her eyes scanned the room. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi gave her that nervous look of his while Sakura stood their with a sad look on her face. Waiting for them to speak Tsunade sat down at her desk and gave them both a look of promised death if neither spoke.

Sakura took this as her invitation to speak knowing her sensai would most likely wait until said death. "Naruto ran away." Tsunade gave her a look of confusion. "Why?" "It's not my place to say hokage-sama." At this Tsunade sighed. "will he becoming back?" "I'm pretty sure." "Fine I'll give him 5 days to report to me before I have to tell someone keep this between us." They both nodded before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. "Hurry home Naruto."

Wind jailing facility

Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walked out of the jailing place after receiving payment for their mission. Naruto had yet to show up but they where pretty sure he was around. They had felt his charka flare up a little while ago as if he was telling them his location before it died completely. Hinata looked up to see Naruto standing on a roof of a building close to the exit. He gave them a friendly wave before he leapt down and walked over to them. Kiba was as always the first to speak "Where have you been?" Naruto gave him an you're ever so annoying look before he spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kiba choosing to ignore him chose to change the topic. "So were headed back to leaf. Are you coming?" Naruto had a hesitant look on his face before Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun I think you should head home. Before you become a missing nin." "Yeah your right. Besides I don't need that old hag worrying about me." Shino spoke next "How many days are we from Konoha by our standards?" Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second before he looked around. "About 6 days. For me about two I think." "Do you want to go ahead of us?" "No I rather stay with you guys besides that would be if I didn't have certain responsibilities."

Everyone gave him odd looks before he reached behind him a extracted a wiggling red ball of fur. Upon closer inspection everyone recognized it as a tiny little red fox. "Oh Naruto-kun its so cute." Grinning to himself Naruto spoke "Everyone meet kit. She's still young so be careful when you hold her." Akamaru spoke next "where did you find her?" "Lets just say a mouse led the way." Kiba finding this as a good moment to poke fun at Naruto spoke next. "Naruto how does it feel to be the daddy of little girl?" Naruto gave him a big smile "Great!" Then the next thing Kiba knew his behind was on fire. "OH MY GOD!!" Naruto simply laughed at him before he began to walk home with kit in his arms. Everyone followed for the exception of Kiba who forgot to stop drop and roll..

Konoha village

Tsunade sat in her office thinking of her current situation. It had been 5 days and their was still no word on Naruto. Not only that but she now had some of the elders breathing down her neck on the whereabouts of Naruto. Though not out of concern just because they didn't like their village's demon container alone and missing. If Naruto didn't come soon he was going to get in trouble….

As if on cue the door to her office opened to reveal the some of the elders and a few family heads who had great pull in the village. They stood before her with one expression on their face. Anger.

"Tsunade we gave you time where is the demon container." Tsunade no longer wishing to hear of their blatant disrespect of Naruto and the thirds law spoke up. "First off it is not "demon container" Its Naruto, or have you forgotten of the thirds law." The elder who had the most sway gritted his teeth before he spoke. "Where is…Naruto we have the right to know." "He's not here he had some private matters to attend to." "Naruto has no private matters now tell us the truth." Sighing in defeat Tsunade spoke. "He is somewhere in wind country's desert region." "Why?" "I myself do not have the information but my informants have told me he shall return…"

"As the head elder I must overstep you on this matter." Tsunade frowned at this. She did not think he would go so far. "ANBU!" The two Anbu who were constantly guarding her office poofed into existence in her office. They faced the elder knowing he had called them. "As head elder I wish for you two to alert your captain and have him search for Uzumaki Naruto. If he is to find him and he should resist peaceful arrest, have him taken by force." The two Anbu nodded their heads before disappearing in a soft poof. Tsunade gritted her teeth as the elder bowed kindly to her and walked out.

Forest area not to far from Konoha

Naruto sat off to the side while his companions sat around the fire of their camp. He gently played with kit. It had been 5 days of their six day trek and she was now able to use her legs well. He had been helped by Hinata who to his surprise knew a lot about animals. She had showed him how to play with her and how to feed the her. He chuckled lightly to himself while she tried to grab his fingers. Naruto was happy to say he was having a good few days. He hadn't had any restless nights or any need to change back into his fox form. That and Kyuubi had been quiet for a while too.

In a sense he felt things where going to good for him. Smiling contently to himself he fell back into the grass before kit jumped on his chest and chattered in baby talk. Sniffing the air Naruto turned his head to see Hinata coming over to him with a plate of ramen. Naruto sat up in delight which softly made kit fall into his lap. "Thanks Hinata." He said with a smile before Hinata gave him a happy smile. "Your welcome Naruto-kun. Oh and here kit." Kit ambled out of his lap in delight of a small bowl of chicken chunks. Kit gave her own thanks by giving her an foxy grin. Chuckling Hinata smiled before she went back to join the others.

After everyone ate they all went to bed except Naruto who assumed himself as their nightly watch. They all gave him a look of thanks before they went to sleep. "I'm going to be in so much trouble…" He suddenly stopped speaking after hearing a branch bend a little to much in the wind. He sniffed the air and could tell he was surrounded. Gathering his charka up he sent little wisps of charka to awake his companions (a little trick he learned when trying to figure out how his new powers could be used in a prank). Picking kit up and dropping her gently into his cloak's pocket he drew his Kunai. "who's there?"

Before he new it he was surrounded by 10 Black ops Anbu. "Uzumaki Naruto by orders of the elder's head you are under arrest." Dropping his Kunai he looked at the anbu in confusion. "For what." One anbu looked in the direction of his teammates who had already surrounded the anbu only to freeze once they realized it as their villages own Anbu. "For disappearing without consent or another Konoha citizen accompanying you. You know your distance rules Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second in slight anger at this situation. This was going a bit to far. Sending a platoon of Black ops Anbu after him. Forgetting about the fact that the anbu had never been exposed to his new charka (It was much more sinister then any he gave off before due to the fact he was fusing with Kyuubi) he let some release in anger. A few of the anbu backed up while the captain walked forward. "Uzumaki what is the meaning of this?" Naruto simply sighed before raising his hands to be cuffed. "I do not have to tell you guys anything you are here to arrest me right?"

The anbu captain peeved at Naruto's disrespect slammed the cuffs around his wrists. Looking at him he noticed a few changes. Naruto was as tall as any other 15 year old and had silted eyes. Ones that reminded him of Kyuubi especially when they had flashed that eerie red. Plus his claws had basically cut him and when he spoke he had some unnaturally sharp fangs. The list went on and on. He was shocked that he even recognized him now that he thought about it. If it wasn't for the fact of his orange clothing (something which unknown to him Naruto really wanted to get rid of now) he may have over looked him. Turning to the companions of Naruto he spoke to them "Team 8 return to the village as soon as possible." They nodded in affirmative before the anbu leapt up with Naruto following him.

-

Naruto really was starting to hate the captain of this anbu team. He could smell bad things off this man. As if to prove his point the captain continuously increased his speed. Knowing full well Naruto was cuffed. If Naruto was an ordinary ninja he may have had some problems but to him it was a piece of cake. Not wanting to play this game any longer Naruto ran ahead of the captain. He looked into the eyes of his cat mask before replying. "Can we go faster please?" The anbu sighed before he and his men sped up.

After 30 minutes they arrived at the gates of Konoha before they ran towards Konoha's prison. Not wasting much time Naruto was pushed a little roughly into a cell which was locked before the anbu spoke. "You shall have an audience with lord hokage in the morning. Here is some food." They dropped in some fried pork and some bred with a cup of water before they left. Naruto sighed before he pulled out a hungry kit and began to feed her some meat. "I Just knew things where going to good."

-

In the morning Naruto awoke to frantic yelling. He looked up to see Tsunade throttling a Prison guard. "Hey old hag." She turned and dropped the guard before she rushed over to his cell. The guard fearing for his life opened the cell before he closed it and locked it. "First let it be known you'll be let out of here in a few hours because of your peaceful arrest." Naruto nodded at that before he picked up the food which had been left for his breakfast and began to break it up. Tsunade watched before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small fox. Choosing to smile while he fed it she spoke again. "Naruto I have no idea what's going on so please tell me." Naruto sighed before he began to tell her the whole story. After he was finished he could see sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

She could see his changes when she first walked in but thought it to be a trick of the light. He looked as if he was about to do something when she spoke. "You don't have to show me Naruto." Giving her a weak smile in thanks he looked away. "Will I be in trouble with the elders?" " I think so…we'll just edit it ok. They can't revoke your citizenship besides they will have use for you." Naruto looked down in slight sadness and anger before Tsunade rose to exit. "Don't worry Naruto I won't let them keep you chained up or be a weapon. But I can't promise you that you'll stay an constantly active ninja. You'll probably be only allowed out on serious missions." Naruto nodded sadly at that before she stepped out.

-

Naruto didn't have to wait long before Tsunade returned with a letter that granted him his freedom. He then followed her to her mansion. She then sat at her desk while he stood ready to hear his current situation. "You'll be allowed out Naruto but not as often your skill level is to high to let you out for little jobs anymore. That and it'll be better for you to stay here protect the village. After hearing your new talents from team 8 it's the perfect job for you.'' Naruto nodded at this before he spoke "What have the elders said." "Well they know of your transformation as the spells side effect but I made no room for them to be able to say you are no longer the Naruto we all know. So basically your going to have to have a physical and you'll have to let out a large amount of charka near the captains so they can identify your new charka levels. Oh and you can't use your vision to go peeking." "I wouldn't…..!"

Laughing to her self she pointed to the door which had an anbu captain waiting. The anbu led him to one of the training areas which had a couple of other Anbu standing around. One wearing the mask of an hawk spoke "Release as much charka without form." Naruto closed his eyes before he summoned his charka. He then released it in a giant boom which shook nearby trees bear of all their leaves. The anbu captain who had led him to the prison cell had doubled over and puked. The one in the hawk mask however didn't even flinch. "Ok. Don't do that again." Naruto smiled sheepishly before the anbu spoke again. "We have to see your fox form." Naruto nodded before he morphed into his fox form (which resulted in kit falling out of his pocket something the anbu chose to ignore). They nodded at his appearance before they made him mold charka in that form. Nodding to themselves they let him go.

Naruto trotted away with kit following him. He sighed to himself before he leapt calmly on a rock. And surveyed the area. His charka really was strong. Most of the plans in the surrounding area where ripped up from the earth or shredded. He looked down at kit to make sure she wasn't hurt and was happy to see she was acting normal. He looked around and saw that most animals seemed unaffected except for a few snakes who rolled around in convulsions. 'I wonder if Orichimaru would react the same way?' Sakura approached Naruto to see he had an odd look of wonder on his fox face. Next to his legs she saw a small little red fox which was chasing some dandelions which had been floating in the air.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned his head to see Sakura. He gave her a foxy smile before he in seconds was back to his human form "Hey Sakura-chan." Smiling she waved to him "And who is that?" "Oh her. That's kit I found her." Sakura nodded before she bent down to pick up the tiny fox which gave her a lick on the nose. "She's so cute." Naruto smiled before he got off the rock and walked over to her. "Thanks Sakura for letting me tell Tsunade on my own." She nodded before she looked at him. "What are teammates for? Are you ok now Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and could tell she had been crying in his absence. He knew she feared loosing him. After the whole Sasuke incident both of them had grown closer and more protective of each other. Walking close to her he gave her hug which resulted in her crying silently "I'm fine Sakura." After a few minutes of standing in silence Sakura pulled back and grabbed his hand. "Naruto I have to give you your physical but before that let go to Ichiraku." Smiling Naruto followed her into the village.

-

Everyone in town looked in shock at the new Naruto who looked so much different but they all just smiled to themselves. Unlike most of the village's elders the citizens of Konoha had grown a soft spot for the blond nin who wanted to become hokage. As soon as Naruto arrived at his favorite hangout he was assaulted by Ayame with hugs and a soft pat on the head from her father. He smiled happily as they commented on his growth and offered him and Sakura a free bowl of ramen and some pork for kit (Ayame had nearly cuddled her to death). Naruto had to admit he really missed these people. In their own sort of odd way they had become like an adopted family of his.

Thirty bowls of ramen later (a record for Naruto) the trio was headed towards Konoha hospital. But before they could go Sakura had Naruto drop kit off at home in a secure basket since he couldn't take her with him. "Ok Naruto I need to measure you, get a few blood samples, and check your vitals." Naruto plopped down onto the hospital bed while Sakura got ready. She soon had him on a scale, then had his height measured. "Ok Naruto take off your shirt." Naruto nodded before she withdrew some needles.

Now Naruto was not one afraid of needled but everyone gets a little queezy when the needle is over a 12 gauge especially when there is 5 of them. "Um Sakura-chan why so many." "Well we need to do a lot of tests and we need some to be on record. Also for any later blood transfusions since Your blood is going to be most likely different. Your going to have to get in a habit of putting your blood in a blood bank." Naruto gulped as Sakura came nearer. As soon as she put it in Naruto nearly lost his form. In a vibrant poof his fox ears and tail popped out. It took all Sakura had in her not to laugh at the situation.

As soon as she got the needle full she drew back and let loose a bout of giggles. Pouting and drooping his ears Naruto cried out "Its not funny Sakura-chan." Smiling Sakura ignored him as she filled the other four needles. Afterwards she checked his blood pressure. Then his spine (which Naruto could barely suppress the shivers that began to creep up it.). After that she left the room.

She returned to see Naruto tweaking his ears. "Ok Naruto as far as what we can see today your healthy." Before she knew it Naruto had her in his lap his face set into a foxy grin. "Thank you Sakura-chan." He said before he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. At this Sakura's face exploded into a blush and so did Naruto's as if in shock. 'What the hell am I doing?' It was then he remembered Kyuubi's last words to him. Expecting Sakura to slap him he was shocked when she buried her head into his chest. "Your welcome Naruto-kun."

A/N: the biggest chapter yet ! Anyways I hoped you all liked it. I would say something now but I rather wait and let you guys see. So bye all until next time.


	6. Demon spell

Demon Spell

Team seven's training ground

Naruto sat in team seven's old training ground as he thought back on his last hospital visit. He idly watched kit trip over her chubby paws as she attempted to catch a runaway butterfly. He laughed for a moment before thinking on these new developments. He would be lying if he said he was not in favor of it yet another part really was afraid of it. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura _could_ handle him if he lost control. He could feel Kyuubi move less and less everyday. In a way it made him feel empty, even though he had never been aware of it the fox's presence really comforted him. Seeing the sun set Naruto stood up and stretched before popping his bones. He then picked up the now sleepy kit.

As he walked he felt it. It hadn't happened to him in a while but he could feel the lust build up. He _needed_ to feel blood. Feeling his blood begin to boil he dropped kit then made a mad dash for the village gate. He needed to get outof the village now. Not even thinking about it Naruto ran for the village exit. He felt something different about it this time.. And it scared him. He had just whizzed passed the village gate when everything went black.

Konoha Forest

In the forest a lone creature sat on the ground. Covered in blood. Next to it laid a mangled corpse. The creature looked morbid as it allowed the blood to run over its clawed fingers. From its silhouette against the moon one could seea set of ears that twitched constantly as the creature began to rise. Behind it a large tail lashed around. It was ever so hungry. Looking from the corpse it swung its head behind it let the lone moon bathe it in its light. Its ears suddenly twitched as it heard the sound of foot steps approaching it. It let loose a howl of joy. Prey was coming. That was the only thing that rang through its head as its yellow eyes began to glow.

Hokage mansion

Tsunade sat at her desk in absolute boredom. For once she had no work to do. Looking out the window she barely acknowledged a flustered gate keeper tumbling into her office. "Tsunade-sama we have a problem." Turning herchair around she looked at him. "What is it." The gate keeper looked terrified as he tensed. He knew he was probably get his first beating from this woman if what the anbu who guarded told her was telling the truth. "well um I wasguarding the gate when Naruto suddenly ran out. I was about to yell at him when he suddenly collapsed but then he suddenly got up and stared at me." The man suddenly stopped.

Tsunade wanting to know more snapped. "Well goon!" "Well um you see what happened was his eyes…they were _red_…He looked at me and my body suddenly froze. He then like smiled and he like dashed into the forest." "Damn it we have to get him without the elders knowing if wewant to protect him!" "But um Tsunade-sama I don't think it'll be that…." Tsunade smashed her fist on the table before she stood up from her now destroyed desk. "I have no choice….Call Sakura and Kakashi." The man noddedbefore he scurried out of the room. 'Naruto you idiot' thought Tsunade silently to herself.

Konoha forest.

The yellow creature stared into the dense wood as something came swiftly by. The creature lifted its lips up as that something suddenly froze it its tracks. It turned its head around revealing blood red eyes.

Hokage mansion

A worried Sakura and Kakashi (although he looked quite lax) stood before Tsunade. "I have a mission for you two…The mission is to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura's eyes suddenly took on a horrified look. It reminded her of the look Naruto took on when Sasuke left. Tsunade knew this may be to much but they would know best how to deal with Naruto. "Tsunade-sama what do you mean by that?" "Naruto ran out of town today when he knew he was under watch. The only reason for this is something regarding his transformation. I want you two to get him…before he does something that he will regret." Sakura and Kakashi nodded before Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal. Faster than lightening the two left the room. "I hope this works out. "

Konoha forest

The two creatures snarled at each other as they circled. The red eyed one seemed to be seething with rage while the yellow eyed one seemed to seethe with lust. The red eyed one spoke in a savage language as it looked at the yellowed eyed one. "**_What are doing in my territory!?" _**The other creature snarled as in response **_"You own nothing! I came here for fun and I guess I found it._**" The yellow eyed creature sniffed the air as its face lifted into a smirk.

It began to observe its opponent. It had yellow fox ears that sat perched atop an equally yellow mop of yellow hair. Its body was muscular and flexible. Behind it a single bushy tail seemed to almost scrape the ground. The only thing scary about it was the haunting red eyes and sharp fangs.

Meanwhile the red eyed one looked at the yellow eyed one. It had sharp black ears that sat on top of a mane of black hair. It had a large black tail that was pointed up. Thebody was large and not really too flexible. The creature looked a bit older than the yellow eyed one but not by much. It had nothing scary about it. The red eyed one did not smirk…In fact it smiled a smile of death. A stray owl hooted.

The two beasts sprung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Kakashi sped thru the trees in a search for Naruto. Up until a minute ago they had no lead (Kakashi felt it unsafe to summon any dogs) but suddenly the two froze. The scent of blood wafted to their nose and the sound of snarls ripped thru the air. Sakura felt a little sick at this but looked to her sensai who stood in alarm. She was shocked to see his sharingan revealed. "Lets go." She nodded as they sped forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two beasts tore into each others flesh as they fought. The red eyed one fought with claw and fang while the yellow eyed one fought with savage fists and sharp fangs. The red eyed one saw an opening and swung a sharp fistto the beasts throat. Instead it felt its own throat grabbed then it felt its body fall. The yellow eyed beast smiled as it held the creature by the throat. As the yellow one began to clamp on the hand, It saw a fur ball launching itself towards them. Before the yellow eyed one was able to react the creature had one of his ears in it's fangs.

In shock he loosened his grip which allowed the red eyed one to slip free. Dancing back it reached its claws out and slashed him in the face. The yellow eyed one shook his head which dislodged the fur ball towards a tree. Turning he eyed a small fox kit. He laughed. An average animal dared touch him. He looked as it struggled to its feet, teeth bared. He quickly launched to it, his fist aimed for it. The sound of flesh being torn rang through the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura flinched as they approached the scene she could hear flesh being punctured. Kakashi looked towards the scene a little nervous. He had to admit. This was not what he was expecting. Naruto stood with a fist through hisshoulder. In his demon form. Before him stood a black haired boy with bloody fists and fangs. The creature turned it's eyes on them.

"**_I can't believe you risked your life for a dumb fox kit."_** Naruto raised his eyes at the beast. His eyes were no longer red but a deep yellow. He snarled as he felt the beast withdraw its fist. Naruto had just gained control to feel afist going thru him. In shock he fell to the floor. He needed to heal. Behind he could see Kit not moving. Then he froze. Kakashi and Sakura were here. He knew the beast knew. Though he had no doubt of their abilities he feared fortheir safety. Naruto new what to do. In an instant he transformed into a flaming yellow fox. He growled as he stood and charka gathered at his feet. His wounds closed up as bristled at the beast. The beast smiled before it shifted form. Before him stood huge black dog that had white paws. It snarled as white charka rose up around it. In an instant they where fighting.

But this time it was different. The beast faded from his view. Before he could react water came hurling towards him. His fur was doused as the beast once again had him by the throat. But he smirked. Before the beast could actKakashi had already made his move. The beast howled in pain as a chidori was drove thru its side. Releasing him Naruto scrambled aside and pinned him by the throat. The bleeding beast mumbled. "I never knew foxes ran in a pack."

Naruto growled but lessened his hold on his throat. "Don't worry we aren't going to kill you _yet."_ But before another word can be said the dog like figure melted away and laughter rang thru the trees. "Did you think I would go down that easily? I have the blood of the god of illusions in my veins!" Naruto suddenly stepped back. This was another person like him…and he knew which one. "I'm not ready for him yet." Naruto said. Kakashi simply smirked before speaking. "Naruto I wouldn't think so lightly of yourself." Naruto turned back before he realized. It had slipped his mind. Naruto suddenly closed his eyes before he felt them sharpen. In an instant he saw the beast. It was injured. Kakashi really had nailed him. Naruto suddenly ran towards a tree and snapped. He had the beast by the throat as it snarled and he tossed it to the ground. The beast was still fighting when Sakuraapproached.

Naruto added more pressure to the beasts throat stilling it. Sakura using her medic skills paralyzed the beast. It slumped. Then ceased moving. Naruto sat down panting as he let go. But then he suddenly ran to kit. She was injured pretty bad and her breathing seemed labored. "Sakura! Help please!" Sakura ran over and looked at kit. "Naruto I don't know if…" Naruto snapped angrily at the air. "Try damn it" he roared. Turning to the unconscious beast he began to charge. Kakashi held him by the scruff. "Let me fucking down that bastard!" Kakashi spoke out in a low voice. "Naruto acting like this, it won't help anyone."

Naruto still bristled as he watched Sakura work. But Sakura kept shaking her head. "Naruto come here." Naruto walked over to see kit breathing harder. "I have an idea but it may make her worst.." "what is it." Sakura sighed as shelooked down. "Your blood may help her but I have no idea of its effect." Naruto's face looked pointed before he asked. "Will she die if I don't." "I'm nt sure but most likely." She said in a low voice. Naruto did not hesitate before hesliced himself open. Sakura formed a charka needle before she drew blood. She then injected it. Kit suddenly started shaking and yelping. Sakura looked to Naruto who stood up and walked away. In the distance she could hear treesfalling. Kakashi picked up the rouge dog while Sakura picked up Kit. The two of them walked to Konoha in silence.

Konoha Early morning

Naruto stumbled back into town to the guard's shock. Naruto said not a word as he walked thru the streets. He was covered in blood and his cloths were torn. His forehead protector dangled from his neck as in rhythm with his steps. He walked to Sakura's apartment. When he knocked on the door he heard her foot steps approach . As soon as she opened it he collapsed in it. Sakura merely helped him to the couch. He laid there in a morbid way as she sat down next to him. "Did she make it?" Sakura looked away. "She did but…." Before Sakura could reply she found herself in the bloody arms of Naruto as he held her tight. "Thank you." She hugged him back as she spoke. "But she won't be able to come home for a few days Kiba's sister is keeping her for observation." But as she finished she could see Naruto had fallen asleep already. Smiling she fell asleep as well.

Konoha Morning

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stood before Tsunade's desk. Naruto looked much better now. He had washed and now wore a red shirt with baggy black pants. His forehead protector was placed much more comfortably around hisneck. And his mood seemed a bit chipper. When he had awoke he had changed more. He was a little bit more taller and his hair had grown longer. His Blue eyes seemed even bluer and his face seemed a bit sharper. His ears had a definite point. His fangs longer and his senses much better. Tsunade looked at him as she had snapped her fingers. A anbu walked in with a large dog on a chain. It looked quite beaten and it walked with a limp. Naruto didn't care.

When they approached it got skittish. "This is what you guys brought back with you?" Asked Tsunade in question.Naruto sneered as it looked at it. Naruto bent down and barked in a sharp voice. _"Stop the act your not fooling anyone." _The dog suddenly stood rigid as turned around and snapped at the chain. When it didn't break the doghuffed before a boy sat with a chain around his throat. Now that he was in the light he looked quite different. His long black hair that was be streaked with white hung a little below his chin. He was kind of slim but heavy. His eyes were a golden brown and where a little bit wide. He had a childish look to his face but with a bit of sharpness to it. His hand's and feet had blunt claws. Even his fangs were small. Another peculiarly was his body which seemed a little miss proportionate. He wore a white silk shirt which was torn and so were his brown silk pants. He opened his mouth and spoke in a roughish voice. "Unhand me you had no right to capture me." Naruto snorted which drew the boys eyes on him. "Your not complete are you." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at he boy. The boy smirked at him.

Tsunade got up from her seat before standing by the boy. "Who are you and where are you from. Don't lie to me or I'll make you regret it. That chain around your neck has demon sealing abilities. You won't be able to use your demon powers." The boy looked shocked. I don't feel any different." Tsunade nodded to the anbu who applied some charka. A jolt ran thru the boy causing him to yelp in pain. "Now tell us." He gave her a dirty look before he spoke."The name is Kuro. I'm not from a ninja village like you are or any where on this god forsaken island. I was born in Europe. My father and I came to this country after I was possessed by demon who lived in a tree purchased from thishell hole. So you assholes better unhand me." Naruto snorted form the corner before he spoke. The boy turned at him. "If not for your friends you would have been killed." Naruto did not reply. Tsunade looked down at the boy before speaking. "First where is your father. Second why were you in this are and last why did you attack Naruto." The boy sat on the ground cross-legged style to show his disrespect as he spoke.

"My father is dead. I was here because I gowhere ever the hell I please. I attacked him because I never expected to meet an _old_ rival." At the end of his statement the anbu looked to Tsunade who nodded. He withdrew a odd looking material which he tied to the boys throat. He then released the chain. The boy jumped up ready to fight only to feel even weaker and falling. "You ass holes." Tsunade looked down on him. "Be glad brat. This is for your own safety."

Before he could reply he was dragged away. Tsunade turned to look at the three remaining people before she had them give her a detailed report. At the end she sat back in her chair. "Naruto I don't want to have to chain you but.."Naruto before he walked to her. "Hag do what you gotta do." She looked at him sadly before she handed Kakashi and Sakura a long metal chain. Tsunade suddenly seemed to steel herself before she spoke. "For now on Naruto you arenot permitted to be left alone without a collar. If you wish not to wear one you must be in the company of either Kakashi or Sakura. This is effective as of now until further notice." Naruto looked down in sadness but at least it would stop him from loosing control. Tsunade then spoke again. "Sakura you have the next week off. Naruto and Sakura your both dismissed." Naruto getting the hint left the premise. Once she could no longer sense their presence Tsunade spoke. "Kakashi you have a mission briefing you must attend….I'm sorry to pin this on you…" Kakashi looked off into the distance before he spoke. "You know those chains are in pieces as they are now because a certain fox when bound in them broke free of them?" Tsunade looked at him before she pulled out a bottle of sake. "I know. I know." Kakashi looked down at her before he spoke. "When are we going to tell Naruto about the other problem." Tsunade turned around to see a small young girl looking at her with orbs of yellow and hair as red as fire.

Konoha streets.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street together. Naruto seemed a bit sad but not all that sad. He kept giving Sakura knowing smirks. Naruto moved fluidly to her other side before he spoke. "Sakura-chan lets go do somethingfun." Sakura blushed. When he was close she could smell his scent which reminded her of a spring breeze. "Like?" Naruto smirked before he suddenly swept her off her feet. She blushed as everyone looked at them in shock. Narutosimply ignored them before he bent down and whispered into her ear. "How about we go play hide and seek. You hide and I seek." Sakura was about to say no when he spoke. "I promise I won't be cheap." Sakura couldn't help butnod before Naruto suddenly turned around and ran up wind. "You have until the wind shifts." He closed his eyes. Sakura in an instant laid down several genjutsu before speeding off. Moments later the wind shifted and Naruto started to chase after her. He kept his speed at his old speed and was glad to see she used something to cover herscent. As he ran around people gave him knowing smirks.

Eventually he found himself in a field of cosmos flowers. He had never been to this part of town before. He couldn't help but fall in a pile of the flowers. They just grew sorichly here. To his surprise he heard a squeak. Naruto laughed once he realized it to be Sakura. Flipping himself over he looked down at her. "So I found you." She looked up at him before she spoke. "Naruto get off." Naruto smirkedbefore he spoke. "Let me think about it…No. I haven't really had a chance to lay down lately." She glared at before she whipped out a box. Before he could question about it a loud dog bark rang out. Naruto's ears and tail popped out while he jumped about 20 feet in the air. Yelping he looked down to see Sakura laughing her ass off. Naruto then sat close to her with his ears dropping and looking sulky. After her laughter ceased she looked to see him looking gloomy. "Was that to much for the village's number one prankster Hmm Naruto-kun?" Naruto swiftly turned around his voice proud and flabbergasted. "Of course not!"

Sakura simply smirked before she looked up at the clouds. Naruto sighed as he joined her. The only thing making noise was the sound of chirping birds. '1000 chirping birds.' Naruto snorted lightly. Looking over at Sakura he wondered how her feelings were about him and Sasuke. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to take the soft smile from her face. He had only seen that smile once since Sasuke left…and that was day he returned. As they sat the wind began to whirl causing all of the flowers to wave. Naruto watched in a daze at how beautiful Sakura looked sitting there among them. She then turned her green orbs on him. They were so soft. She held her hand out to him to which he gladlyaccepted. Misfortune seemed to follow Naruto but for today he felt as if lady luck finally dealt him a winning hand.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long absence. A lot of things came up so I was delayed in posting. I hope this chapter kind of makes up...I'll try to do a few updates this month but I won't rush myself...I don't want to hurry chapters and ****make them crappy. Anyways for those of you who wonder what the pairing is I'll only say this...things aren't set in stone just yet. So thanks to all who still remember me! I'll do my best to get a sort of schedule for updates. Hoped ****you had fun reading till next time.**


	7. Author note

Hello All. Sorry about the extremly long delay but many health, school, and family problems have made it impossible to update. When it was all said and done I happened to check my e-mail and was shocked to see that people still cared about the story.I have to say VampyreVixen16 really gave me the wake up call.Because of this I revisted the story. I realized what a horrid format I had it in.. So I decided to to rewrite the story from the ground up. So far I have the first four chapters done. I also realized I needed to adjust certain elements of the storyline b/c It was rather narrow minded. For this reason I have made a couple of adjustments and have added a new origninal character. Don't worry the character will only be of focus for a little while. (for those fans of little kit don't worry she will be in the story but I have to find a good entry point.) Oh and this time around I'll try to be a bit more speedy but don't expect me to update every week. I'll try to keep it to a twice a month deal at min. So for now I'm reformating the first four chapters and I am already working on the fifth. So for now expect things to be a little crazy.

-Thank you all


End file.
